fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanellope Von Schweetz (The Cook of Learning)
|crimes = Child abuse Animal cruelty Kidnapping Oppression Death threats Golddigging Murder Blackmail Conspiracy Theft Bribery Unethical experimentation Possible attempted world domination |type of villain = Sophisticated Psychopath}} Vanellope Von Schweetz is the secondary antagonist of 2019 computer-animated film, The Cook of Learning, A map is a symbolic depiction emphasizing relationships between elements of some space, such as objects, regions, or themes In the classic style of stories where the action consists of a hero fighting a villain/enemy, the two may be regarded as protagonist and antagonist, respectively. However, the villain of the story is not always the same as the antagonist, as some narratives cast the villain in the protagonist role, with the opposing hero as the antagonist. An antagonist also may represent a threat or obstacle to the main character by its existence and not necessarily targeting him or her in a deliberate manner Examples in both film and theatre include Sauron, the main antagonist in The Lord of the Rings, who constantly battles the series' protagonists, and Tybalt, an antagonist in Romeo and Juliet, who slays Mercutio and whose later death results in the exiling of one of the play's protagonists, Romeo. In stories, a convention of antagonists is that their moral choices are less savory than those of protagonists. This is often used by an author to create conflict within a story. However, this is merely a convention, and the reversal of this can be seen in the character Macduff from Macbeth, who is arguably morally correct in his desire to fight the tyrant Macbeth. She was voiced by Sarah Silverman. The Cook of Learning Intro Cartography or map-making is the study and practice of crafting representations of the Earth upon a flat surface (see History of cartography), and one who makes maps is called a cartographer. Road maps are perhaps the most widely used maps today, and form a subset of navigational maps, which also include aeronautical and nautical charts, railroad network maps, and hiking and bicycling maps. In terms of quantity, the largest number of drawn map sheets is probably made up by local surveys, carried out by municipalities, utilities, tax assessors, emergency services providers, and other local agencies. Many national surveying projects have been carried out by the military, such as the British Ordnance Survey: a civilian government agency, internationally renowned for its comprehensively detailed work. In addition to location information, maps may also be used to portray contour lines indicating constant values of elevation, temperature, rainfall, etc. The Slaughter Race The orientation of a map is the relationship between the directions on the map and the corresponding compass directions in reality. The word "orient" is derived from Latin oriens, meaning east. In the Middle Ages many maps, including the T and O maps, were drawn with east at the top (meaning that the direction "up" on the map corresponds to East on the compass). The most common cartographic convention is that north is at the top of a map. The Complete Misery The prototypical fictional mad scientist was Victor Frankenstein, creator of his eponymous monster,123 who made his first appearance in 1818, in the novel Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus by Mary Shelley. Though the novel's title character, Victor Frankenstein, is a sympathetic character, the critical element of conducting experiments that cross "boundaries that ought not to be crossed", heedless of the consequences, is present in Shelley's novel. Frankenstein was trained as both an alchemist and a modern scientist, which makes him the bridge between two eras of an evolving archetype. The book is said to be a precursor of a new genre, science fiction,45 although as an example of gothic horror6789 it is connected with other antecedents as well. The year 1896 saw the publication of H. G. Wells's The Island of Doctor Moreau, in which the titular doctor—a controversial vivisectionist—has isolated himself entirely from civilisation in order to continue his experiments in surgically reshaping animals into humanoid forms, heedless of the suffering he causes.10 Making his Life Fritz Lang's movie Metropolis (1927) brought the archetypical mad scientist to the screen in the form of Rotwang, the evil genius whose machines had originally given life to the dystopian city of the title.11 Rotwang's laboratory influenced many subsequent movie sets with its electrical arcs, bubbling apparatus, and bizarrely complicated arrays of dials and controls. Portrayed by actor Rudolf Klein-Rogge, Rotwang himself is the prototypically conflicted mad scientist; though he is master of almost mystical scientific power, he remains a slave to his own desires for power and revenge.[citation needed] Rotwang's appearance was also influential—the character's shock of flyaway hair, wild-eyed demeanor, and his quasi-fascist[citation needed]laboratory garb have all been adopted as shorthand for the mad scientist "look." Even his mechanical right hand has become a mark of twisted scientific power, echoed notably in Stanley Kubrick's film Dr. Strangelove, Or--How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Bomb and in the novel The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch (1965) by Philip K. Dick.[citation needed] Car Chase Originally, the word was armed-forces slang for a technician or research scientist.1 In the 12 January 1953 issue of Life magazine, a short article on Malcolm Compston depicts him testing "the Admiralty's new plastic survival suit" in the Arctic Ocean; the article, entitled "Cold Bath for a Boffin", defines the term for its American audience as "civilian scientist working with the British Navy" and notes that his potentially life-saving work demonstrates "why the term 'boffin', which first began as a sailor's expression of joking contempt, has become instead one of affectionate admiration".2 The origins and etymology of boffin are otherwise obscure. Linguist Eric Partridge proposed the term derived from Nicodemus Boffin, a character who appears in the novel Our Mutual Friend by Charles Dickens, who is described there as a "very odd-looking old fellow indeed".3 In the novel, Mr Boffin pursues a late-life education, employing Silas Wegg to teach him to read.4 The word also made a few other appearances in literature prior to World War II. J. R. R. Tolkien used Boffin as a surname for a hobbit family in The Hobbit (1937), and a Sergeant Boffin appears in Mr. Bliss (written around 1932). William Morris has a man called Boffin meet the newly arrived time traveller in his novel News from Nowhere (1890).3 Kidnapping the ants and fishs During World War II, boffin was applied with some affection to scientists and engineers working on new military technologies. It was particularly associated with the members of the team that worked on radar at Bawdsey Research Station under Sir Robert Watson-Watt, but also with computer scientists like Alan Turing, aeronautical engineers like Barnes Wallis and their associates, and the scientists of the Department of Miscellaneous Weapons Development. Widespread usage may have been encouraged by the common wartime practice of using substitutes for critical words in war-related conversation, to confuse eavesdroppers or spies.[citation needed] Destroy the Vanellope's Kart The orientation of a map is the relationship between the directions on the map and the corresponding compass directions in reality. The word "orient" is derived from Latin oriens, meaning east. In the Middle Ages many maps, including the T and O maps, were drawn with east at the top (meaning that the direction "up" on the map corresponds to East on the compass). The most common cartographic convention is that north is at the top of a map. Maps not oriented with north at the top: * Maps from non-Western traditions are oriented a variety of ways. Old maps of Edo show the Japanese imperial palace as the "top", but also at the centre, of the map. Labels on the map are oriented in such a way that you cannot read them properly unless you put the imperial palace above your head.[citation needed] * Medieval European T and O maps such as the Hereford Mappa Mundi were centred on Jerusalem with East at the top. Indeed, prior to the reintroduction of Ptolemy's Geography to Europe around 1400, there was no single convention in the West. Portolan charts, for example, are oriented to the shores they describe. * Maps of cities bordering a sea are often conventionally oriented with the sea at the top. * Route and channel maps have traditionally been oriented to the road or waterway they describe. * Polar maps of the Arctic or Antarctic regions are conventionally centred on the pole; the direction North would be towards or away from the centre of the map, respectively. Typical maps of the Arctic have 0° meridian towards the bottom of the page; maps of the Antarctic have the 0° meridian towards the top of the page. * Reversed maps, also known as Upside-Down maps or South-Up maps, reverse the North is up convention and have south at the top. Ancient Africans including in Ancient Egypt utilised this orientation, as some maps in Brazil do today.1 * Buckminster Fuller's Dymaxion maps are based on a projection of the Earth's sphere onto an icosahedron. The resulting triangular pieces may be arranged in any order or orientation. Final Battle and Demise Many maps are drawn to a scale expressed as a ratio, such as 1:10,000, which means that 1 unit of measurement on the map corresponds to 10,000 of that same unit on the ground. The scale statement can be accurate when the region mapped is small enough for the curvature of the Earth to be neglected, such as a city map. Mapping larger regions, where curvature cannot be ignored, requires projections to map from the curved surface of the Earth to the plane. The impossibility of flattening the sphere to the plane without distortion means that the map cannot have constant scale. Rather, on most projections the best that can be attained is accurate scale along one or two paths on the projection. Because scale differs everywhere, it can only be measured meaningfully as point scale per location. Most maps strive to keep point scale variation within narrow bounds. Although the scale statement is nominal it is usually accurate enough for most purposes unless the map covers a large fraction of the earth. At the scope of a world map, scale as a single number is practically meaningless throughout most of the map. Instead, it usually refers to the scale along the equator. Role Many maps are static, fixed to paper or some other durable medium, while others are dynamic or interactive. Although most commonly used to depict geography, maps may represent any space, real or fictional, without regard to context or scale, such as in brain mapping, DNA mapping, or computer network topology mapping. The space being mapped may be two dimensional, such as the surface of the earth, three dimensional, such as the interior of the earth, or even more abstract spaces of any dimension, such as arise in modeling phenomena having many independent variables. Although the earliest maps known are of the heavens, geographic maps of territory have a very long tradition and exist from ancient times. The word "map" comes from the medieval Latin Mappa mundi, wherein mappa meant napkin or cloth and mundi the world. Thus, "map" became the shortened term referring to a two-dimensional representation of the surface of the world. Cartography or map-making is the study and practice of crafting representations of the Earth upon a flat surface (see History of cartography), and one who makes maps is called a cartographer. Road maps are perhaps the most widely used maps today, and form a subset of navigational maps, which also include aeronautical and nautical charts, railroad network maps, and hiking and bicycling maps. In terms of quantity, the largest number of drawn map sheets is probably made up by local surveys, carried out by municipalities, utilities, tax assessors, emergency services providers, and other local agencies. Many national surveying projects have been carried out by the military, such as the British Ordnance Survey: a civilian government agency, internationally renowned for its comprehensively detailed work. In addition to location information, maps may also be used to portray contour lines indicating constant values of elevation, temperature, rainfall, etc. Gallery Images Vanellope-head_a5f3e088.jpeg Vanellope.png|Vanellope's Sugar Rush Vanellope-von-schweetz-wreck-it-ralph-2012-JTEFD7.jpg|Vanellope's White of the green Sugar_5604853.jpg|Vanellope's Minecraft Sugar RUsh C4a0856f-0912-4f28-ade0-77efbadec4c7.jpg|Who are you. Vanellope Evil Stare.png|Dr. Vanellope Von Schweetz's evil stare Dr. Schweetz.jpeg S-l300.jpg Vanellope Doctor.jpeg Vanellope (Ralph Breaks the internet).jpg Dr. Vanellope Von Schweetz Kidnaps Nemo.jpeg|Dr. Vanellope Von Schweetz Kidnaps Nemo RBTI Vanellope Smiling.png Videos A Place Called Slaughter Race (From "Ralph Breaks the Internet") Ratatouille Clip 9 Mr.Peabody bites Toy Story 2 - Woody's Nightmare Finding Nemo - "The Divers Nemo gets captured Boat Chase Dazed Marlin" (HD 1080p) Wreck It Ralph- Ralph destroys the kart Trivia * Items—known as “bullet points”—may be short phrases, single sentences, or of paragraph length. Bulleted items are not usually terminated with a full stop unless they are complete sentences. In some cases, however, the style guide for a given publication may call for every item except the last one in each bulleted list to be terminated with a semicolon, and the last item with a full stop. It is correct to terminate any bullet point with a full stop if the text within that item consists of one full sentence or more. Bullet points are usually used to highlight list elements. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Vandals Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Category:Remorseful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misandrists Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Kidnapper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Brainwashers Category:Businessmen Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Barbarian Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Disciplinarians Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Friend of A Hero Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Starvers Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Totalitarians Category:Poachers Category:Polluters Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Grey Zone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Paranoid Category:Hegemony Fanon Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Mastermind Category:Arena Masters Category:Usurpers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemonic Category:Hegemony Category:Golddigger Category:Shermanobes Category:Brainwasher Category:Serial Killers Category:Kids Category:Hypocrites Category:Jingoist Category:Gaolers Category:Mercenaries Category:Humanoid Category:Thugs Category:Posthumous Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Servant of Hero Category:Tyrants Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oppression Category:Oppressor Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Aristocrats Category:God Wannabe Category:Self-Aware Category:Cowards Category:Damned Souls Category:Delusional Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Psychiatrist Category:Contradictory Category:Military Category:Social Darwinists Category:Control Freaks Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Disciplinatrians Category:Propagandists Category:Collector of Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Giant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Adventure Andreas of the Lost City Villains